


Five Time Thor Killed An Avenger And One Time He Didn't

by KimchiAndPasta



Series: If Our Love Is Insanity [2]
Category: Thorki - Fandom
Genre: 5+1 Things, Abuse, Anal Sex, Angry Sex, Angst, Betrayal, Blow Jobs, Bottom!Loki, Character Death, Control, Dark!Thor, Doggy Style, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Face-Fucking, Hurt/Comfort, Is Loki lying?, Is he really pregnant?, Kissing, Loki Does What He Wants, M/M, Manipulation, Oral Sex, Riding, Rough Sex, Smut, Suspense, Top!Loki, Top!Thor, Wall Sex, baby?, bottom!Thor, inner conflict, pregnant!Loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-01-21 08:56:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1545029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimchiAndPasta/pseuds/KimchiAndPasta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor will do anything for Loki.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Iron Man

**Author's Note:**

> The sequel to Five Times Thor Said I Love You To Loki And One Time He Couldn't.

Midgard was next. There was only one problem. The Avengers. they defeated Loki once before. But they were Gods. They were weak against Thor. Loki chuckled to himself. 

Loki had an idea. Take them out one by one. Simple as that. They were all over the world. It would be easy. Thor would kill them and Loki would watch. He loved it when Thor killed. It turned him on. Hard. But who to start with?

"You always start with the weakest. But among a team of heroes, who would be the weakest?" Loki hummed.  
"Stark." Thor blankly answered.  
"Why?"  
"Unlike Barton and Romanoff, Stark has no combat training. He's smart like Banner but he's not a master assassin like the spies and he doesn't have the strength of the Captain and the Hulk."  
"Still, he is a genius."  
"And arrogant."  
"True."  
"I'll do this for you."  
"I know you will. For me and our child. They're not your friends. Not really. If given the chance, they'll kill me."

Thor's hand twitched again. Loki knew this. He occasionally fought against the mind control. Loki got on his knees and unzipped Thor's trousers. Thor placed his hand on Loki's hand as the Trickster began to suck the Thunderer's cock. 

"I'd do anything for you." Thor moaned.  
"I know." Loki purred.

~

After the unfortunate events of The Mandarin and Killian, Tony had destroyed most of his suits. He had kept one and decided to upgrade it. He worked in his workshop in silence, trying to make it the best one yet. He heard something and stopped. He stood up and looked around.

"Jarvis! Scan the tower!" Tony yelled.  
"Yes sir." Jarvis replied.

After several moments, Jarvis said something.

"It seems to be the demigod, sir." Jarvis said.  
"Oh jesus christ. We need a bell on him or something. He's about to give me a heart attack." Tony laughed.  
"Something seems...off about Thor, sir."  
"Like?"  
"Hard to point out, sir."

That alarmed Tony. He waited for Thor. Suddenly, his chest tightened up. He didn't like this feeling. His anxiety was acting up. he walked out of the workshop and looked around. Tony was suspicious. And scared. He looked around the corner and Mjolnir was thrown at him. He jumped out of the way just in time and landed on the ground. he looked up and saw Thor with his arm reaching out and calling Mjolnir. 

"Thor!" Tony gasped.

Thor said nothing. Just started walking towards Tony. Tony backed away from him.

"What are you doing?!" Tony yelled.

Again, Thor said nothing. Tony turned around and ran as fast as he could. He needed to get to the suit. It was his only chance. Thor swung Mjolnir at him again and Tony didn't dodge in time and got his left leg crushed. 

"Fuck!" Tony yelled, holding his leg. "Thor! Stop!"

Tony was close enough to the workshop and was able to call for an pulser from the suit. Right before Thor could strike again, Tony aimed at him and fired, sending Thor into a wall. Tony crawled to the workshop and got to the suit. Tony flew out of the Tower but Thor was behind him.

"Shit!." Tony said. "What the fuck is he doing?"

Thunder suddenly strike Tony and he fell into a building. Thor strike Tony's leg, causing the metal to stab into Tony's leg.

"Fuck!" Tony yelled.

Tony got on his back and fired at Thor again. This time, Thor dodged it and slammed Mjolnir on Tony's arm. The metal stabbed into Tony's arm as Mjolnir broke it. 

"Thor, stop!" Tony yelled.

He was fucked. The suit was malfunctioning from the damage. 

"For Loki." Thor said.

It was the last thing Tony heard before Thor gave him the final blow to the head.


	2. The Incredible Hulk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor will do anything for his child.

"Who is your next target?" Loki asked, sitting on top of Thor.  
"Who do you want me to kill next?" Thor asked, caressing Loki's legs.  
"Take out the weapon."  
"Banner."  
"Yes. He's your biggest challenge. Without the weapon, the rest of them will be easier."  
"Anything for you."

Loki slowly slid onto Thor's cock. The Trickster started riding the Thunderer. Loki gasped as he rid Thor faster. Thor grabbed Loki's hips as the raven haired god rode him faster. 

"It's. A. Boy." Loki gasped as Thor bucked his hips into him.  
"What?" Thor moaned.  
"I am giving you a son!" Loki panted as Thor bucked his hips harder.

~

Thor was to kill Bruce Banner but how? If he is angry, stressed or injured, he turns into The Incredible Hulk. Thor ended a way to fight the monster. Killing Iron Man was easy. The Hulk would be not. Thor would find a way. Anything for Loki and their son. The Tesseract. Perhaps it could isolate The Hulk's power. It was worth a shot. 

"Anything for Loki and our child." Thor said to himself. 

Bruce Banner was working alone in a lab far from New York City. After everything in New York with Loki, Bruce went back to being isolated although he occasionally visits Tony. Bruce turned on the television and saw the news about Tony's death.

"What the?" Bruce gasped. "What happened?"

He stopped and looked around. He turned off the tv and jumped out of the way just in time from Mjolnir had hit him.

"Shit!" Bruce said, running out of his lab.

He saw Mjolnir coming after him. He remembered he couldn't held the hammer as Banner or the Hulk so Bruce realized he was fucked. 

"Thor, stop!" Bruce begged with him.  
"Time to die, Doctor." Thor said, coming towards him.  
"Get away from me! You don't want the Big Guy to come out."  
"Let him. I love a challenge."

Before Bruce could complete turn into the Hulk, Thor blasted him with the Tesseract. Bruce looked around and realized he was still himself.

"What did you do to me?!" Bruce yelled.  
"I am going to kill you." Thor smirked.  
"NO!"

Mjolnir came behind Bruce and slammed into him, crushing his rib cage. Bruce coughed blood out, realizing he wasn't turning into the Hulk. 

"The Tesseract must be isolating the other guy." Bruce thought. "I need to get through to Thor."  
"I must admit, you're putting up more of a fight than the Man of Iron did." Thor said.  
"...Did you kill Tony?"  
"Yes."

Mjolnir came back to Thor and Thor crushed Bruce's left leg. Bruce screamed in pain as he rose his arm to protect his skull.

"Thor, stop! We're teammates; friends. Why are you doing this?" Bruce begged.  
"For Loki." Thor said and swung Mjolnir down, crushing Bruce's left arm and skull. "And my son."

From a distant, Loki smirked.

"Two down, three to go."


	3. Captain America

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor will do anything for his family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry i took so long to post a new chapter. I've been having writer's block and I've been busy writing another series.
> 
> Hope you enjoy this one!

Thor grunted as he pounded into Loki hard against the wall. This was their routine. Loki opened his legs and Thor killed an Avenger.

Iron Man.  
The Hulk.  
Now Captain America.

"Thor, I'm coming." Loki whined, digging his nails deep into Thor's back.  
"Anything. For. Us." Thor growled as he came inside Loki.  
"Protect us. You love us, don't you?"  
"Yes. Of course."

\----------

Steve was worried. Tony and Bruce had been killed. Nat and Clint were trying to see who would have done it but all three knew that whoever was doing this was targeting Avengers. While Nat and Clint were busy, doing their usual superspy jobs, Steve stayed behind, hoping for the best. 

Steve was in his home, cleaning his shield when he heard something. He grabbed the shield and slowly stalked his apartment. His heart almost stopped when he saw Thor.

"Thor! You spooked me for a second." Steve said, relieved. 

Thor didn't say anything. His grip on Mjolnir tightened and Steve took a step back. He noticed.

"Thor?" Steve's voice was shaky.

Thor took a step forward as Steve took a step back. 

"Thor?" Steve said louder.

Thor swung Mjolnir and it threw Steve out of his apartment, landing on a car. Thor jumped and landed on Steve, crushing his shoulder in the process. Steve used his other arm to swing the shield at Thor, throwing him against a wall. Steve grabbed the shield and ran.

"Shit! It's Thor! But why?" Steve thought as he hit in a dark alley. "He wouldn't do this."

Before Steve could think anything else, Mjolnir crushed into him through a wall. Thor called Mjolnir and swung at Steve again, only to block it with the shield.

"THOR, STOP." Steve yelled. "IT'S ME, STEVE."

Thor called for the thunder and strike Steve. The shield went flying and his other arm had been burnt. Steve crawled to the shield as fast as he could but Thor crushed his leg.

"Thor! Stop!" Steve yelled.

Thor smashed Mjolnir on Steve's spine, causing the super solider to scream in pain.

"For Loki and my son." Thor finally said before painting the ground with Steve's skull.


	4. Hawkeye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't been updating this story. I literally kept writing other stories and got consumed with superhero stuff especially stuff on the CW channel and Netflix.

Loki moaned as Thor took him from behind. The glass felt cold against Loki's bare skin. As Loki was being fucked, Thor's hands wondered to Loki's pregnant stomach. The Trickster moaned as the Thunderer touched him with such passion.

"May I come inside you?" Thor breathed through his teeth.  
"Oh Gods, yes!" Loki panted.

Thor gave one final thrust and released his seed inside of Loki.

\-------------------

"Who is next?" Thor asked.  
"Take out Barton. He so desperately wants me to be demolished." Loki purred in Thor's ear.

Thor remembered Hawkeye's reaction to Loki. He looked at his raven haired brother and nodded.

\---------------------

"You sure you don't need help?" Clint asked Natasha through the phone.  
"Yeah. Just try to stay safe. Make sure no one else is getting killed. I'll try to figure it out." Natasha said.  
"Who do you think is doing this?"  
"I have a feeling Loki might be involved. After all, we stopped his invasion."  
"Any luck getting to Thor?"  
"Not yet but I'll keep trying."  
"Okay. Stay safe, Nat."  
"You too, Clint."

They hung up the phone and Clint stared out into space as he sat on his roof. Then it clicked. When Thor took Loki back to Asgard, he also took the Tesseract.

"What if..." he thought to himself. "Oh shit. I HAVE TO TELL NAT."

Before he could, he realized Thor was standing behind him. He looked into Thor's eyes and his theory was confirmed. He's under the influence of the Tesseract.

"Thor. Don't do this. It's not you." Clint tried to get through to the Thunderer.

Thor didn't say a word. His grip on Mjolnir grew tighter and he took a step forward.

"Thor?" Clint called his name.  
"I'm going to make sure your death is slow and painful, Barton." Thor growled as he kicked Clint off the roof.

Clint landed on his car and quickly got off, running inside the house. Thor jumped off the roof and slowly walked in, searching for the archer. Before Clint could grab his arrows, Thor swung Mjolnir and got Clint in the back of the head, killing him immediately. He went to the kitchen and grabbed every knife that was in there and walked to Clint's corpse. He picked up Mjolnir and kneeled next to Clint's corpse with a butcher knife in hand.

Loki chuckled. "One more."


	5. Black Widow

Thor finished carving Clint's body. Loki kneeled and hugged him from behind.

"Do you feel him on your back? He's kicking." Loki purred.  
"Have you decided on a name?" Thor asked.  
"Njord Thorson."

Thor turned to face Loki and kissed him.

\-----------------

Natasha stood in fear as she found Clint's mutilated body. She collapsed to her knees as she stared at Clint's body. She was the only one left. 

"I'm so sorry, Clint." Natasha gasped. "I should have let you come with me."

She jumped on her feet and turned around, throwing a smoke bomb at Thor. He yelled and she took her chance to run out the house. Regardless, Thor was able to follow her and used Mjolnir to break her left leg. She screamed as she grabbed her guns and began shooting at Thor. He jumped back and she started to drag herself into a dark alley.

"Shit. Shit. Shit." Natasha breathed.

She looked around as she reloaded. She didn't see him. Perhaps she got lucky and shot him in a sensitive area. She got in position and looked around. She didn't see him. She looked above her and still saw nothing.

"Where is he?" Natasha growled.

And out of nowhere, Mjolnir came charging at her and slammed her into a building. Natasha coughed blood as she unknowingly threw Mjolnir off her. It took a second to realize what she had done and stared at Mjolnir.

"Holy shit, I moved it." she gasped.

Thor came charging and she knew Mjolnir at Thor.

"What..." Thor was dumbfounded as Mjolnir hit him in the head.  
"THOR. LISTEN TO ME. THIS ISN'T YOU." Natasha screamed. "YOU'RE BEING MANIPULATED."

Thor wouldn't listened and threw Mjolnir at her, breaking her right wrist when she tried to protect herself. She threw another smoke bomb and ran up the stairs to the roof.

"Maybe I can call for help." Natasha panted. 

Before she could call for back up, a noise went off. Natasha stopped and looked at her abdomen. She had been shot. She turned around and saw Thor with one of her guns. She tried to get her gun but he shot her again as he walked closer to her. He continued to shoot her until the gun was empty. He threw it on the ground and kicked Natasha as hard as possible and she fell off the roof.

"The Avengers are no more." Loki's laugh was the last thing she heard before she landed on the pavement.


	6. Thor

"You did it all for us." Loki whispered as he stroked Thor's hair.  
"For us." Thor repeated.

Thor's hand twitched again. Loki smirked. He hasn't been able to break through the Tesseract's power. And now both Midgard and Asgard were his. 

"I.." Thor started to say.  
"What is it?" Loki arched his eyebrow.  
"I killed my friends. My fellow Avengers. My comrades."  
"They were going to destroy us."

At that moment, Thor finally broke free.

"I KILLED MY FRIENDS." Thor screamed, looking at Loki.  
"Think of our son." Loki hissed.  
"You were always a talented liar, Brother."  
"I love you too."

Thor turned to grab Mjolnir but Loki threw his dagger, piercing Thor's back. He screamed and fell onto his knees. Loki pressed the dagger deeper and held Thor's neck.

"You're right. I was lying but look how much fun we had." Loki chuckled. 

He used to magic to paralyze Thor.

"You once asked where I found this power. How dull are you?" Loki laughed.  
"Why, Loki?" Thor sighed.  
"Why not?"  
"Brother..."  
"I was never your brother. You lusted for me. Fucked me. And even foolishly loved me."

Loki ripped the dagger out and held it against Thor's heart.

"I will say this though. No matter what, I really did love you, Thor." Loki kissed Thor's neck as he pierced the dagger into the Thunderer's heart and cut it out.

Thor dropped dead and Loki shape shift into him.

"Time to the rule the rest of the Nine Realms." He laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for being patient with me! I know it's not as good as it could have been but IT HAS FINALLY COME TO AN END.


End file.
